1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to a ball trailer hitch assembly for removably coupling a boat, utility or othe rtype of trailer to a bumper or structural member of a towing vehicle. More particularly, the present invention concerns a trailer hitch which may be assembled to present either of two differently sized spherical portions so that the chosen portion is closely complemental in configuration to the socket of the trailer tongue. The hitch may be disassembled in the field and readily re-assembled in a somewhat opposite configuration in order to change the effective size of the hitch ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailers are available in a variety of types and sizes, ranging from the larger and heavier travel trailers and camping trailers down to smaller hauling or utility trailers. Boat and livestock trailers are also in widespread use and are available in size and weights suitable for the intended loads. For the most part, however, trailers that are hauled by automobiles or smaller trucks are used only on an occasional basis and therefore the towing vehicle and the trailer are typically equipped with interlocking hitch components which may be readily coupled or uncoupled in the field as needed.
Normally, hitch assemblies for smaller trailers resemble a ball and socket joint. The "ball" typically comprises a body having a spherical portion fixed to a stem that extends through an opening in the bumper or other structural member of the towing vehicle, and a nut threaded onto the bottom of the stem beneath the structural member fixes the body to the vehicle. On the other hand, the tongue of the trailer vehicle is provided with a somewhat hemispherical socket that receives the ball, and a locking device prevents unintentional separation of the ball from the socket while the trailer is in use.
Unfortunately, there has been little success to date to standardize throughout the North American continent essential dimensions of ball and socket trailer hitch assemblies. More specifically, many of the somewhat larger trailers are provided with a tongue having a socket adapted to complementally receive a ball having a spherical portion of two inches in diameter. Other trailers, and particularly those of somewhat smaller dimension and weight, have sockets adapted to receive balls of one and seven-eighths inches in diameter.
As a consequence, individuals who make frequent or even infrequent use of different trailers are faced with the problem of providing a trailer hitch ball of a size proper for safely hauling a selected trailer. To this end, many drivers purchase both a two inch hitch ball and a one and seven-eights hitch ball so that either of the balls may be installed on the vehicle once the diameter of the trailer hitch socket has been determined. This practice presents a problem, however, since the hitch ball that is not in use may become lost or misplaced.